Children of the Feeding Machine
by networkZ7
Summary: Is reality what you think it is?


(Something quick I decided to make)

Children of the Feeding Machine

I wake up to the sounds of baby birds chirping, followed by the sweet sound of a gentle breeze, to the mouth watering smell of Mom's homemade blueberry pie with only the ripest blueberries picked from her fresh garden.

I race down the stairs, thrilled to see what lies on the kitchen table - a buffet! Starting from the left is a pie, in the middle is warm bread, and lastly there are muffins, all made with blueberries, my favorite.

I go to the bus stop and wait for my friends to show up. After about 10 minutes, the bus finally arrives, we get on and sit in the very back.

The bus moves through the neighborhood with a series of mighty swooshes! I see people smiling, looking happy, and being friendly. And, why not? It is a beautiful day, the sun is out, the birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming, and there is the ever present cute smell of pollen.

Once at school, I enter my class room and take a brief look at our school uniforms: we wear blazers with dress shoes, plaid slacks, and black socks.

We play all throughout the day until lunch time , "the second most important meal of the day," at least that's what we are told. I find myself racing to the cafeteria with a smile smacked right on my face. I like the food here but, most of all, I love the milk that Ms. Neila gives us; so warm and relaxing, it makes you feel at ease.

I sit at any random table with my friends. Lunch aids are all around us, watching as if they are hawks, but … that's ok, it's their job, that's all. I open the bottle and quickly pour the milk into my mouth (I was so very thirsty). I hastily gulp and slurp so fast that I feel a tad bit sick at first, but suddenly I feel relaxed and a warmth spreading through me.

The world around me just feels much better.

I wake up to the sounds of children crying, followed by the sweet sound of crackling flesh, and the mouth watering smell of Mom's homemade rotten blueberry pie, with only the sourest blueberries picked from her dying garden.

I race down the stairs, thrilled to see what lies on the kitchen table - a buffet! Starting from the left is a rotten pie, in the middle is moldy bread, and lastly there are stale muffins, all made with rotten blueberries, my favorite.

I go to the bus stop and wait for my friends to show up. After about 20 minutes, the bus finally arrives, we get on, and we sit in the very back.

The bus moves through the neighborhood with a series of mighty ssccrreecchhes! I see people frowning, looking depressed and disturbed. And, why not? It is a nightmare of a day, with the moon out, the humans screaming, the babies crying, and the cute smell of flesh.

Once at school, I enter my class room, and take a brief look at our school uniforms: we wear black jumpsuits with white stripes with a random number placed on our backs.

We play all through out the day, until feeding time, "the second most important meal of the day" at least that's what we are told. I collect myself and race to the feeding grounds with a smile crossed on my face. I like the food here but, most of all, I love the feeding juice that mother makes and feeds to us; so warm and relaxing, it makes you feel like a dream.

I go and stand in one of eight lines. Two of my friends are in front of me and three are behind me. Mother's assistants are scattered everywhere, watching us as if they are hawks and we are prey of some kind, but … that's ok, it's their job to keep everything in order.

I am now second in line … now I am in front of everyone else.

"Mother!" I yell with excitement and enthusiasm. The slimy creature emits a roar followed by a low pitched hiss, "I missed you so much, I know I just saw you yesterday, but it feels like it has been years."

The creature lifts one of its many tentacles and moves it towards my mouth.

I open my mouth and in comes the feeding juice - a blue liquid with a taste of sour cherries. I lick my lips and give a drowsy look. I feel as if the world somehow got brighter and enchanted.

"Aahh, so delicious! The world looks so much better now, so amazing, so magical, so … so … real?"

(Ok, so basically this is just a short story of brainwash/hypnosis, where the real world is actually a hellish place taken over by a race of aliens and they use this juice called the feeding juice to fool you into thinking that everything is all dandy. But, in fact, it's not. But, it's like this: would you rather live in the real world or would you rather live in the lies?)

Also, sorry if my grammar is bit well sloppy :p


End file.
